Lady of the Stardust Butterflies
by Lady-ofThe-stardustButterflies
Summary: The Princess was under a predicament. There were two men in her life, one her curse forced her to love, and another she had grown to accidentally care for. Not to mention she's stuck in the palace and her pet pig's evil. r&r please!
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

****Lady of the Stardust Butterflies**

-

It did not make sense. No matter how she thought of it, all sense and reason went against the idea. All logic made such a reality impossible. But so it was. The Princess was in love with two men.

One of them a horrible, evil menace to her kingdom, a knight of the neighbouring Shadow Realm, loyal to the King of those vile lands. Wolfe was his name, and he and his men were always in Stardust Kingdom, reeking havoc on the villagers until the good knights chased them out.

She had met him on her first trip out of the palace walls, on her seventeenth birthday. Though the knights guarding her as they entered the village forbid her to break from them, she saw enough of Wolfe to develop strong feelings. He was the worst of his comrade Shadow Realm knights. As they caused trouble, he was the one doing the biggest damage, kicking down villager's wheel barrels full of good food, stealing materials from the market, picking fights with any man in site.

It was instant love for her.

Though she had only seen him a small countable times since then, her feelings returned with violent force every time she saw him, however few occasions there were. She knew this wasn't good, and if Wolfe were to ever find out, well, the result would be catastrophic on her kingdom. Only she couldn't help it. There was just so much about him that attracted her.

The Princess was awakened from her deep thought for a moment, as a beautiful Stardust butterfly flew past her and onto one of the flowers she was watering with her royal canister. What would she do without her private garden? Where would she go for peace with the butterflies, away from her kind? She put her water can down, and took a seat on the stone bench under the willow tree. It was wearing away, and slightly brittle, but the carved angels could still be seen engraved into the stone.

The other man, a truly kind-hearted knight in the service of her father, King of Stardust Kingdom, was a complete opposite. Unlike Wolfe, she had known this knight, _Kaokon_, since she was a little girl, though he was a young page in training in those days. Growing up in the palace and seeing boys like him working hard to become knights, she soon made good friends with him, which was quite plausible, since she was forbidden to leave the palace anytime. Yes, they were friends for a long time, from her childhood, to now, in her beginning adult years, as she had reached the age of womanhood the past year.

The Stardust knights were all attentive and courteous to her, they all showed admiration and care towards their Princess, but Kaokon was different. He wasn't just her protector, not just a knight to her father; they had a special connection as friends. He visited her in the palace, though most knights stayed only in the palace grounds to train. They took walks together, and sometimes even, he accompanied her in her garden, though of course a servant had to be present always. But servants could be invisible, and when one forgets they are being observed, one may be free to do as they feel. She suspected, and almost knew, that he had intimate feelings for her. She could feel it in his look, his smile, in his kind words. He truly valued her, and the thought made her blush.

But no, the Princess shook her head and stood up from her bench. It made no sense. For her to love a man as cruel as Wolfe, that was to be expected, but how could she love Kao? He was not evil, he had no ill pretensions. To love a man with a dark heart she knew she would, but a man with a pure heart? How was that feasible?

The vine covered gate to her private garden opened a moment later. The Princess looked away from her flowers. Her father emerged from the door, and joined her by the bed of roses.

"How are you my child? You look quite distressed."

The Princess gave him her best smile. "I am not distressed father, only my head is full from contemplating. How does the evening suit you though, you do not step outside of the palace during these hours normally."

The King bowed his head to that. "True, true, but the sunset looked tempting from the window and I thought I might pay you a visit and see it also."

The Princess looked to the sky. She had been out in her garden since the end of evening meal, when it had still been light out. Now the moon was in the sky, and the sun almost completely gone.

"I am done tending to my flowers, we may go in now." The Princess suggested.

"Indeed, for the wind has caused a sudden chill in the air for me." The King assented.

They walked past the gate and closed it off. The butterflies all flew away.

- - -

_

* * *

__Author Note: _

On a whim I decided to post the story that gave me my penname. I wrote it a couple of months ago for an animation class, and then adopted the name for fanfiction use.

It's small, and will only be 5 chapters long.

I do hope you all enjoy it.

_The lady, _

_Lady of the Stardust Butterflies_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

****Lady of the Stardust Butterflies**

-

Sir Squiggleton was nowhere to be found the next morning. That was no surprise to anyone, however. He had a habit of running away, and only returning later on for food. Evil pigs have a way of doing that kind of thing. But he was the Princess' precious pet, _Squiggs_, as she fondly called him, so that was the way it was in the palace. To the Princess, her little pet piggy would always be sweet little naughty Squiggs, to everyone else, he was the troublemaking creature who seemed to delight in causing chaos, that irritating miniature monster, Squiggs.

Stardust pigs are known to be as small as puppies, which was why Sir Squiggleton found it so easy to duck out of sight and have his way with the palace. The Servants hated having to clean up after the messes Squiggs made, and deal with him when he showed up, trying to knock them over or surprise them and cause them to drop whatever heavy thing they could be holding. It had to be pardoned though, they understood the Princess' condition; she couldn't help but love the mischievous little bugger.

The King of Stardust Kingdom met with his knights that morning. The King from the Shadow Realms, or Shadaryn Kingdom, as was its proper name, was continuing his dastardly tactics of sending hordes of his knights over to cause trouble. The Shadow Realm King was too fearful to start any official wars, realizing he'd lose, so instead he hoped to do any damage he could by creating disarray in Stardust Kingdom. If only he knew the little secret the King kept so quiet, than he'd have the perfect chance to become ruler of Stardust. Only King Yiggie, as was the name of the Shadow Realm King, had not been close with his great aunt, the previous ruler of Shadow Realm. When she died, he inherited the dark kingdom, but the King of Stardust's secret was taken to the grave of the great aunt, along with all her old advisers, as they died previous to her own death. This was a relief to all those who knew of the secret, which was pretty much the whole residence of Stardust palace.

As the King proceeded to get a report on the rise of incidences caused by the shadow knights in his kingdom, the Stardust knights departed, some of them to go on duty, some of them to continue training until it was their time for duty, and one of them to go visit his dearest friend.

- - -

It was almost mid-day, and the Princess could not find her beloved pet. He had not consumed any food since the night before, to the best of her knowledge, and she worried he might go hungry. She paced around the palace, searching the various rooms, and getting accounts from all the servants, when she got an unexpected caller. But then, all of Kao's visit were a surprise, and never unpleasant. She met him in the grand drawing room, the door servants stood at their post, making any private conversations unattainable.

"I would ask how you do, Princess, but I can see you are healthy and glowing as usual." Kaokon took her hand, and bowed his head to lightly kiss it.

The Princess was marvelled by the tingling sensation her skin felt every time he touched her. "I hope you are good health too, though I can see it is so."

He let go of her hand, almost reluctantly, and smiled. "It's been too long since I came to see you."

The Princess felt a frown form across her lovely face. "You haven't called in over a fortnight. Another week, and I would think you had quite forgotten me."

"Ha! That would be impossible, my dear friend—" He began, but then checked himself, remembering the door servants in the room. "—I mean, no one forgets the _Princess of Stardust Kingdom_." He continued lowly in a teasing voice. "I had hoped though, in light of our long separation, you might want to take a walk with me?"

The Princess' frown did no disappear. "That sounds lovely, but Squiggs has run away again, only this time, he has not shown up for his morning meal."

"What, the little scamp has abandoned you again?" Kao half-laughed, but stopped when he saw the worried look on her face. "Well, perhaps he will come back for noon feast." Kao suggested.

"I can only hope, but I am really worried about him. My dear little pig is probably starving, you know, there isn't much to him, he's quite small."

"How about I help you look for him, and if he's found, then we go for a walk?"

Her frown vanished. "Would you help? Oh, I know _you_ could find him, if anyone could. Yes, it is a deal, I should love a long walk with you afterwards."

They left the drawing room, and proceeded in the search for Sir Squiggleton. Kaokon suggested they check the kitchens. Squiggs would be hungry since he skipped his meal, and he knew his way around the palace. His reasoning turned out to be quite accurate. They eventually found the little pig inside one of the storage rooms, rummaging through the freshly collected vegetables.

When the Princess picked her pet up from the food and tried to cuddle him, the pig began to squeal angrily. She put him back down and he ran off, out of the storage room.

The Princess sighed to herself, and they left the room also.

"As long as I know he's eaten something, I'm happy. " She told Kao. "He'll probably turn up later in my room when he's cold and needs a nice fire to sleep by."

"Then you are satisfied?" He asked.

"I am, now that I know he is safe. So shall we go for our walk?"

The Princess went up to her chamber to change gowns, something more comfortable to walk in, and with two of her ladies-in-waiting walking a few metres behind them, the two friends started off their walk together.

"You know, you have not told me why you have stayed away for so long." The Princess began, as they ascended through the courtyard.

The Knight replied in a low, and much unlike him, serious voice, as not to be heard by the ladies-in-waiting behind them, though he had nothing secret to tell. "There is a rise of terror the Shadows knights are inflicting upon our kingdom. We're all working extra hard keep the villages safe from them. We've already sent five troops out to the farthest villages to protect them, but even the closer villages are being attacked. I believe I'll be apart of the next throng of knights to be sent over to protect the far away villages."

"But they can't send all of you." The Princess observed. "There are so many villages near the palace that need protecting as well."

"There are enough knights for all the villages. We are constantly protecting the main township connected to the palace. I go on duty tonight to patrol the area, but I think we need more knights out in the dense regions of the kingdom."

"Yes, but they don't have to send you specifically, I think you should have word with the general, and tell them you are better suited here."

Kao smirked. "You seem unwilling for me to go. Am I to assume you would miss me?"

The Princess gave him a teasing smile. "You know I would. You could be gone for a whole year, and who would I take walks with, but my servants?"

"Well, for your sake, I will have words with the general, though if we are sent out, you should be happy to know it would not be for another couple of months."

"You know, I am quite envious of you." The Princess noted, as they turned down the winding pathway. "You have such freedom as to roam villages and kingdoms and go wherever you want, and have such adventures as a knight. I am situated in a palace and only allowed to leave it once in a while to visit the outside."

"Is that so bad? The palace is quite big; its grounds are the most beautiful and flourishing in the whole kingdom. You have such nature here, and a lake and wild creatures living in the beauty. Outside the palace, there are commoners, good and loyal men and women, working hard to live, but they are not as lucky as you."

"No, I suppose they are not. But you have such an amazing job Kao. You live both in and out of the palace, you serve a King, and go into exciting battles."

"Fighting in wars is not fun Princess, battles are horrid and full of bloodshed."

The Princess nodded. "Yes, you are right, I imagine it is not fun. I only meant, you have freedom, where I do not."

Kao laughed a little. "Cheer up my friend, no Princess has much freedom. Their job is to be educated and graceful. To marry and continue the royal line."

"And is that all that's to be expected of me? But no, I am less free compared to a normal princess. You know that Kao. I am quite different."

Kao shuddered at the thought, but knew it to be true. It was what made his feelings for her seem so pointless and in vain. "Yes, you _are_ different. A special case in the instance. I cannot argue with you Princess, for you are as free as a caged bird, but you do see the necessity in it? You realize why it must be so?"

The Princess could feel her eyes water a little. She was certain, that in his tender voice she could hear true, honest love…and pain. Had not things been the way they had, she could tell him that she returned his feelings. But no, she must keep them to herself; she could never hurt him like that.

They passed the orchard of apple trees, and the Princess answered him. "Yes, I realize it must be so. I am to be kept hidden away from our enemies, until the day my father finds a pure-hearted prince, or royal of any kind, for me to wed."

"And then together you two will rule, and continue the royal line. Stardust Kingdom will be safe, and I will continue to be to your horribly juvenile knight."

"You are not juvenile," she giggled quietly. "Just not serious enough at times."

"But I'll will be serious for you now. We must all do what is expected of us, as tedious as it is, and that means you do what is planned out by your father."

"And that is what I am to live for? I shall be hidden until I have a husband? My father thinks that will solve the problem, but how can it? The curse will still be present."

Kaokon side-glanced at her, taking in her words. "It is what I have been thinking as well, I confess. Marrying a good man will not break the curse. But, at least with a husband, no evil man will think of trying to seduce you. They do not know of the curse, and they would not touch a married woman unless they did."

"Yes, that must be what my father thinks."

"Sometimes…sometimes I wish I were—" Kao began, but then stopped himself. "No, it does not suffice to say, I am who I am and cannot change it, can I?" He smiled faintly.

"Tell me what you wish you were dear friend?" The Princess asked though she could feel the answer.

A princess could marry a royal, or a man of high rank, suck as a knight. Only no knight in the Stardust knight entertained the idea of marrying the Princess. They knew she could never love any of them, and so would never choose one of them as her husband. This being the case, it was most likely that the King would choose some prince for her to marry.

"No, forget it, it's quite senseless." He brushed it off in mock casual, but added in thought; _I wish I had an evil heart, so that you would love me_.

The Princess knew what he almost let slip. Kaokon was a good man. He had the purest heart, was loyal and good to the core. He would never betray his kingdom, but he had so much love for the Princess, that his darkest desire was that he could be an evil man instead. If only he knew, that she did love him, regardless of the curse, it might change everything.

But at the same time, it would change nothing. Yes, she would love him, but the first site of any man impure, and she would love that man too. Wickedness attracted her, sins were alluring. A truly malicious man could send her heart and head spinning. It had been so since she was a little girl. The sorcerer Queen of the Shadow Realm had cast the very spell on her, as a token of revenge towards her own father.

"For love of evil will conquer you're soul." The Princess couldn't help but recite out loud.

She had only been six, taking a walk in the gardens; the servants were all out looking for her, as she had snuck away. And there, near the old water fountain, stood a hooded lady clothed in grey. She came upon the Princess and said those very words. Then her father showed up with the servants, and the lady vanished before them all. The Princess never forgot them. She told her father what the hooded lady had said, and realizing it was a spell, the King went to the sorcerers of the kingdom to find what had been done. It was a curse, the deepest revenge the Queen from the Shadow Realm could give. His daughter was cursed to love evil beings, and that could spell doom for the whole kingdom. But they kept the secret to themselves. The Queen soon died, and with her, all her royal advisers. Her estranged great nephew, Yiggie, took the thrown, and was quite unaware of the curse.

The Princess glanced over to her companion. He looked quite surprised and worrisome, as they continued their walk. "Why did you recite the curse?"

"I was only thinking of it, I am sorry if I troubled you." She excused.

"I know it troubles you that your life is ruled by such evil enchantment, but the losses you feel in life, I don't think have so much to do with the curse. You _are_ a Princess, and whether you had the curse or not, the villages outside these walls would still be restricted to you, you would still be constantly looked over, and you would still probably end up wedding a complete stranger."

"Is that so?" She felt a pang of irritation. "You think my life wouldn't be so different?"

"Well, honestly, I don't" He responded hesitantly, sensing her displeasure. "I mean, it isn't as if you have met any evil men thus far in your life, so it is not like you are currently battling any feelings for the wrong man."

"Ha! And what do you know Kao?" She couldn't help but be hurt by his presumptions.

He raised an eyebrow to that. "And what do I not know about it? Tell me, what has happened?"

She looked away from him, feeling stupid for bringing it up. No one was supposed to know of her feelings. "It's nothing, I apologize, I was just being vulgar."

The tips of his mouth turned upwards. "I've known you too long, to know when you are hiding something."

"And you are right, I am. But I wish not to discuss it."

"Why then, bring it up? I am just a foolish, ignorant knight, who thinks he knows everything about the Princess of his kingdom. Please, prove me wrong."

"You are a foolish knight, but it is my own personal matter."

"All the more reason you should tell me, am I not your cherished friend?"

"The most cherished I have." She confessed. "But you will not like it."

They came to the gate that led to her garden. Looking back at the servants who were as good distance away, Kao replied. "Might we go in your garden, and you tell me? I have already anticipated that I will not like it, but I should like to know all the same."

"I should like to rest for a bit in the garden, yes."

They entered through the gate, walked over to the willow tree, and sat on the stone bench. Instantly dozens of Stardust butterflies came fluttering in, several landing on the various flowers around the garden, others continuing to dance through the fragranced air.

Before the servants had a chance to enter, Kao took advantage of the private encounter. He spontaneously took hold of the Princess' hand, held it tight in his own, and said, "Tell me all before your servants catch up with us."

The Princess looked down at her hand clasped in his for a second, wondering if she was just imagining what he was doing. A butterfly came and landed on his hand that enclosed hers, and she decided to open up to him. "I'm afraid the curse on me has such power, that just the sight of an evil heart takes it toll. When I have taken trips to the village, there have been times when…"

"When?" He encouraged her.

The gate opened up. The butterfly flew away as Kao released the Princess' hand and she pulled away quickly. The two servants emerged from the gate, nodded to the Princess and Kao, and turned away from them, looking at the flowers all around.

"When?" He repeated, trying his best to sound patient.

"When…the Shadow Realm knights have been around." She went on.

Kao cursed out-loud in a mixture of disgust and fury, but then quickly apologized for it. "No, I should not expose such offensive words to your ears, do forgive me Princess."

"It is quite alright, I have heard servants say similar things before."

The two servants in the garden had heard Kao's foul words and both were looking at him with apprehension. When they saw he was apologizing for it however, they looked away and distanced themselves further. It was no secret to any of the palace servants that he was deeply in love with their princess. Though everyone knew she would end up being given to some royal, they all took pity on him, and so willingly gave him his private space with her, though stayed close enough so it wasn't considered improper.

"Still, it was wrong of me. Its only…well, Shadow Knights?" He asked, hoping she might say it was only a joke.

"Just one." She said in a timid voice. "The one with the most malicious heart."

"Don't tell me." He closed his eyes, looking like he was going through severe pain. "Wolfe?"

She left out a sigh, surprised he knew. "Is it so obvious?"

Kao opened his eyes back up though his facial expression remained grim. "He is the ringleader of all the attacks happening in the local villages."

She nodded. "I have not seen him in over a month though."

"And you still feel…" He stopped, unable to go on.

"It's complicated. I do not harbour feelings for him now, but when I see him, it changes. Every time I see him out in the village, this aching feeling comes back."

"Then you must not enter the village again." He deduced. "If you are kept away from him, you will not be attracted to him. Your father was right to keep you locked in here. If you can be kept away from the evil, you will not love it."

"How can you say I should be locked up? Whether I love a sinful man or not, how can you suggest it is right to keep me caged? Look me in the eye and say it."

Kao looked her in the eye. "You need to be kept in here, away from them."

The Princess stood up from the stone bench and declared. "I wish not to sit here anymore. I tire from our walk. It's time you leave me."

"Princess—!"

"Let us go back to the castle now, and then you can go train and such."

"Princess wait," Kao said, standing up and striding over to her. "Do you blame me for what I say? Yes, thoughtless question, you do. But how can you expect me to say anything else?"

"I _would_ expect you to be more sympathetic towards me." She argued, exiting the gate. "You are supposed to be my friend."

"I am your friend." He answered, exiting after her. "Don't you see, that I am? I just…I just can't help but be angered that you would have feelings for such a man."

"Or any other man." She retorted, rolling her eyes.

"What? I…" The knight struggled to find words.

The Princess stopped walking and looked back at him. His cheeks had gone slightly pink from her words, and she felt guilty. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that. I just thought you, out of all people, would be on my side."

"I am on your side." He said after a pause, his voice sounding strained.

"But you think I should be locked up."

"I think you shouldn't go into the village when the Shadow Knights are there."

"But we never know when they are going to turn up."

"Which is why it would be better you don't go at all."

"So you do think I should be locked up?" She repeated.

"We're talking in circles here." Kao observed.

The servants exited the gates and began to follow them down the path.

"Let's get back to the palace." The Princess suggested.

They continued their walk down the path, but both still felt ill at ease.

- - -

_

* * *

Author Note: _

Many thanks to those who reviewed, I apologize to anyone who got a review reply not from me, but from my cousin "rayko" who gets a kick out of going into my account and replying to reviewers for me. I told her if she did it again, I'd skin her alive, so we've reached an agreement.

The remaining three chapters will be posted within the week.

_The lady, _

_Lady of the Stardust Butterflies_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

****Lady of the Stardust Butterflies**

-

After that day, Kaokon was a little reluctant to call upon her again. He decided to give her a couple of days to forget about it, before visiting. The Princess had been scheduled for a little trip out of the palace, her once a month grant to walk about the village for a small time lot. Though she had her custom group of five knights and two servants accompany her there, this time Kao opted to come along.

He showed up in the village, just in time to find her being helped out of her royal carriage by her two ladies-in-waiting. The five knights riding their horses behind her carriage all dismounted and went to the village stables to tie their horse reigns up, so that they could continue to escort the princess on foot.

"Hello." Kaokon said pleasantly, walking up to her and her entourage.

"Kao—" She stepped back, clearly surprised. Recollecting herself however, she smiled back and replied "Hello knight, I haven't seen you in a couple of days."

"I've been, err…busy." He fibbed, looking around at his five knight comrades who were all giving him knowing looks.

"Well, it is nice to see you again. You find me on my monthly visit to the village, and _thankfully_, there seems to be no signs of any Shadow Knights."

"Yes, very thankfully." He nodded. "Only yesterday they were here and we had to break up a disturbance they started."

They looked at each other in silence for a moment. Kao could tell she was still a little sore about his comment that she shouldn't venture beyond the palace walls. There was no obvious danger that day of her seeing any Shadow Knights.

Feeling defeated and proven wrong in the current instance, Kao decided it might not be such a good idea for him to spend time with her in the very place he argued she shouldn't be.

"Well, I have business to tend to, so I shall leave you all now." He excused.

The two ladies-in-waiting gave him a little head bow of dismissal, and the five knights all snickered quietly at him, full well knowing he was uncomfortable, but the Princess did not let him go so easily.

"But you just came. Walk with us for a bit."

"No, no, I really have things to take care of." He pressed, glaring at the knights behind her, who were still laughing.

"I insist. After all, you haven't been around lately."

"I'll come 'round later, I promise." He compromised, annoyed by his comrades' looks and laughs, and wanting to get out of there.

"I'll accept that." She consented, totally oblivious to the knights' teasing.

Kao bowed to her, and then took his leave, giving the five men behind her dirty looks.

- - -

The Princess changed her mind. When she got back to the palace later on, she wished she hadn't made Kao promise to visit her. How could she face him, after what happened in the village? Whether he found out the Shadow Knights turned up after all or not, she couldn't help but tell him about it, should he show up that evening. And she knew he would. He was, after all, a man of his word.

Sir Squiggleton came into her chamber as she stood by her window deep in thought, and he purposely made as much noise as possible, trying to bother her. But her thoughts had completely engulfed her, and his entering did not faze her. Giving up on trying to make a disruption, the little pig set himself by her warm fireplace, and laid down on the soft rug next to it, committing himself to a long nap.

Her knight friend soon showed up and they went out for their walk, deciding that the garden was a nice place to converse. As usual, her two ladies-in-waiting followed behind them, but gave the two friends a bit of distance as to offer them what privacy they could. When they reached the garden Kaokon couldn't contain his curiosity anymore.

"Princess, I heard something before I came here. I hope you don't find me intruding for asking, but will you confirm for me if the Shadow Knights were in the village today? I'm afraid I left too early to see any of them."

The Princess sat herself down on the stone bench and kept her gaze to the flowers. "They were there earlier."

"So you saw them yourself?" He pressed.

She looked up at him. "Kao, I know what you're trying to hint at. Yes, I saw Wolfe, and yes, he caught me looking upon him, as usual. Does this make you happy to hear?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why do you go out of your way to give yourself pain by enquiring?"

"I—I just—I want you to see my reasoning. You have admitted that he is noticing your odd behaviour. What if he finds out and tries to take advantage of it?"

"How can he find out unless someone tells him? I imagine he believes I stare at him more in contempt than in admiration."

Kao flinched at the word admiration. "How sure can we be of that? The eyes are the window to the soul, as they say. One day he may be able to read them."

The Princess cast her eyes directly to his, but laughed at the same time. "Kao please, you know you make me laugh when you quote the wise old sayings. They do not suit you so."

The knight shrugged. "I'm aware that everyone thinks it's funny whenever I say something wise and serious, I've become the fool for people to jest about."

"No, I do not mean to offend. You are no fool, but you are so rarely serious as you are now, and it does not go well with your good, humorous nature."

Kao smiled for an answer. "It _is_ true, I am a fool, the court jester, but it is alright, I enjoy being carefree as opposed worrisome. Only, when it concerns you—"

"Yes, I realize everyone becomes worrisome on my account, even you."

"And do you blame me?"

"Of course not, I am grateful, only I wish you trusted me enough not to oppose my outings."

"Princess, after what happened today, are you not a least bit troubled by Wolfe?"

"Kao, he will not find out! Believe me, I do not wear a sign on me saying '_I am uncontrollably attracted to you_.' He's quite ignorant still."

Kao, who had been leaning against the willow tree that the stone bench was under, stepped away from it and toward the Princess.

"_Still_. That is the word, isn't it? Dear friend, it is likely he may find out yet."

The Princess, annoyed that he did not trust her judgement, got up from the bench and proclaimed. "I tire from our argument. I wish to go back to the palace."

"Princess," He sighed, "come on, I apologize, let's talk of something else."

"No, I need some space from you, you've bothered me too much today."

"Please don't say that. Again, I repeat, I am truly sorry. Don't be angry."

The two ladies-in-waiting, who had been walking around the garden looking at the flowers and ignoring the two of them, now looked up when they heard his urgent words.

The Princess was already at the gate and ready to exit.

"Goodbye knight." She said with cold civility. "And please, do not follow, I wish to walk back alone."

"But Midori—!"

Everyone in the garden froze in shock.

"Forgive me!" Kao cried out, dropping to his knees and bowing his head to her.

The two ladies-in-waiting looked at each other in sheer horror.

The Princess deeply blushed. "How do you know my—" but before she could finish, her eyelids closed over her eyes, and she fell instantly to the ground.

- - -

_

* * *

_

_Author Note: _

A small note on the names.

Midori, means "Green" in Japanese and since the Princess likes her gardens, I thought it would be nice for her.

Kao is a Chinese/Korean surname, derived from Gao, meaning "High", but I made up his full name, "Kaokon".

Wolfe is a German/English name, meaning, "wolf".

Sir Squiggleton (Squiggs), is an old French name, derived from Squire, meaning "a knight's attendant".

-

Just thought you might all want to know. I'll post their ages too if anyone is interested.

_The lady, _

_Lady of the Stardust Butterflies_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

****Lady of the Stardust Butterflies**

-

The King was furious. As he stood over his daughter, who had been carried by Kao from the garden to her chamber and laid down to rest, he heard the story of what had happened from the three witnesses.

"You know what this means Kaokon?"

"Yes your highness." Kao said, bowing his head.

Both ladies-in-waiting started to cry, feeling truly sorry for what was to happen. They weren't sure why their Princess went into deep slumber, but they knew the punishment any man got for breaking such a law as Kao did.

"Ladies, I want you two to go down to the knights quarters and find my chief knight. Tell him to send out messengers to all the miracle men and sorcerers in the kingdom. They are all to report to the castle immediately."

The ladies-in-waiting departed, leaving the King alone with Kao.

"You were such a good knight Kaokon. It pains me to do this, but you know the law. I'll give you a couple of days, five I believe is the maximum, and then you are to be beheaded."

"Yes your majesty." Kao kept his head bowed.

"You may take up quarters here in the palace, and you are suspended from your job as a knight until your execution."

Kao nodded.

"This is a true shame, lad, but you astound me deeply. How do you know the Princess' name? It is thought that no one knows but I, her deceased mother, and herself."

"I—well, she told me it when we were quite young." He admitted, unable to keep his eyes from tenderly wandering toward her. "She was only five or six at the time, so I imagine she does not remember telling me, but she had, and made me promise not to tell anyone. I was only about nine myself, and knew not what to do about it. I feared that if I informed your highness, she might get into trouble."

"But what made you say it this evening?"

"I can not account for that, I'm sorry your eminence. It slipped out by mistake, and even she seemed surprised that I had known, before she fainted."

"Well as law dictates, you know only her future husband is allowed to call her so intimately. I am afraid there is no escaping what befalls upon you, and I might add, it did you not well to fall in love with my cursed daughter, as you clearly have."

Kao felt mortified that even her father could see it, but he only nodded once again in response. 

The two ladies returned, telling the king they had done what he bid. Any persons with magical abilities would be coming as soon as possible.

- - -

It might not be the best idea, Kao thought to himself, but seeing as in a couple of days he'd be a dead man, he felt he deserved the see her one last time. It had been three days since the Princess fell into her deep sleep. Three sorcerers and four miracle men had come by then, all inspecting her and hearing the details of what had happened that evening three days ago. They had come to the conclusion, that this state she was in had something to do with the curse lain upon her as a child, but they knew not what it meant. None of them seemed to think that the fact that a young man called her by her first name could have anything to do with it.

That third night, as planned, Kao quietly left his chamber, and made his way as silently as he could across the palace. When he got to the Princess' quarters, he made extra sure to be quiet as he slipped by the two guards that stood outside her door, both of them leaning against the walls and clearly asleep.

He walked into her room, and looked down at her in bed. She looked so peaceful and content in her sleep, and his heart lurched out for her.

"I don't know why you're like this," He whispered to her unconscious body. "I wish there was something I could do. If I could, I wouldn't mind being beheaded so much. I just hope you wake up before I go, or at least you wake up one day."

He leant down and brushed his lips against hers. Pulling himself back up, he smiled ruefully and said, "I hope you don't mind, but I've desired to do that for so long. I suppose this is goodbye then, my Princess. I hope someday someone will inform you about how much I loved you."

The Princess' eyes fluttered open, and she smiled. "Hello dear friend."

Kao stepped back in utter shock.

The Princess let out a yawn, and turned over in her bed, mumbling, "I'm so tired…please excuse me Kao, but…I'm so tired." And with that, she closed her eyes and fell into a natural sleep.

Not knowing exactly what to say or do, the knight did the only thing he could think of. He walked out and left her to rest, knowing that the next day they'd find her recovered.

- - -_

* * *

_

_Author Note: _

Her cure may seem identical to Sleeping Beauty's, but read a little closer, and you will find that it wasn't the kiss that woke her up from her deep slumber, but his admitting his love for her. And that's the difference.

Now, as _Dark Ninja of Mount Hope_ has requested, here are their ages.

Princess Midori – 17

Knight Kaokon – 21

Knight Wolfe – 28

Sir Squiggleton – 6

_The lady, _

_Lady of the Stardust Butterflies_

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

****Lady of the Stardust Butterflies**

-

Both miracle men and sorcerers alike were dumbfounded on how the Princess had suddenly arisen the next day. It had happened like so; the King and the seven magical helpers had been in her room, further discussing possible reasons and treatments, when she opened her eyes, and lifted herself up. Seeing her father, she got his attention by asking him why all these strange people were in her room.

The King ran to his daughter and embraced her, muttering words of thanks over and over again that she was okay. The others began questioning her on if she knew what had happened, if she dreamt anything, or heard anything while she was in her deep sleep.

She was about to answer their questions when she noticed for the first time, her little pet pig, Squiggs, fiercely chewing on the regal window curtains. She got out of bed, ignoring her father's cries for her to be careful, and walked over to the pig. Pulling Squiggs off the curtains and ignoring his whining also, she scolded him.

"Sir Squiggleton, what are you doing? These are my nice curtains, not yours to chew on."

The pig stopped squealing for a second, looking at her in the surprised way that only pigs can. Her father equally looked surprised.

"And if you are to continue to be naughty then you can forget about your rich meals. It's clearly my fault that you're spoiled and its up to me to train you better."

The pig started squealing again, trying to shake himself out of her grasp, but she was firm and shushed him. "Be quiet little piglet, I mean it. It's time you learn how to behave properly."

She put him back onto the floor and Sir Squigglenton promptly ran out of the room.

Sighing to herself, she noted. "He's going to have to learn his manners, or there'll be no more treats for him."

"Dearest daughter!" The King cried. "You called your pet _'Sir Squiggleton'_, instead of '_Squiggs_', and you scolded him! What can be the meaning of this?"

"Isn't it clear your majesty?" Said one of the sorcerers. "The Princess' pet has an evil heart, does he not? She no longer has blind love for him, ergo, she is broken from the curse."

"What?" Said both the Princess and her father at once.

"My dear, is it true?" Her father turned to her with a hopeful look.

"I—I do not know. But that pig, there's something missing. When I used to see him, I'd get this feeling, this forceful attachment would come upon me when I saw him…now, I just saw him and I felt, well, bothered by what he was doing."

"Yes, that must be it!" Cried a miracle man. "You are broken from your curse." All the sorcerers and miracle men nodded in agreement.

"You know, I do feel like a burdened is lifted from my shoulders. No, actually, it feels like a deep pressure has been lifted from my heart. It feels much less strained now, much lighter." The Princess observed.

"So tell us, what did you dream?" Another miracle man asked eagerly.

"Nothing, good sir. And who exactly are you, and everyone else here?"

"They are the kingdom's magical asset, daughter. I sent for them when you had your fainting fit."

"My fainting fit…" The princess thought for a second and the memories came flooding back into her mind. "Yes, I remember! Oh, Kao! Where is he?"

"Somewhere around," The King said gravely.

The Princess could see in her father's eyes that Kao was in trouble. "Oh no, you know what happened, don't you father? You know what he said to me?"

"Yes I do. And as law dictates my dear, you know that—"

"No! You cannot behead him father. I…"

"You?"

"Well, when I think of Sir Squiggleton, I no longer have a feeling of deep attraction, and it is the same when I think of, well, those Shadow Realm knights I sometimes saw. You see, for them I too felt an attraction. But Kao, I feel the exact same."

"And what exactly did you and do you feel towards him?"

"Father…" The Princess blushed, embarrassed to answer in front of strangers.

The strangers however, were not stupid.

"This is impossible!" Stated one. "You were under a curse to love only evil. How could you have loved a good man, while under the curse?"

"He must not be a good man then," claimed another.

"But she _still_ loves him, she claims, so he _is_ good." Another sorcerer pointed out.

The Princess avoided their eyes, feeling extremely uncomfortable that they were discussing her love life. Her father could see her discomfort and said,

"Please my good people, this is not our business to discuss. By some miracle it seems my daughter has fallen in love despite the curse, and we must leave it at that."

"But how did she wake up, and why did she faint in the first place?"

"That boy you claim to love my dear, is he the one that said your name?"

The Princess nodded to the miracle man, still feeling self-conscious.

"That must be it!" He judged. "He said her name, a sign of intimacy, and that must be what broke the curse."

"It didn't break the curse, it caused her to fall to sleep." Another corrected.

"Then how did you awake this morning?"

"Well, I actually woke up last night first." She commented gently. "I remember hearing his voice. Then I woke, only for a couple of seconds, and he was standing over me…"

"What?" Her father asked sharply.

"Kao, he was standing over me looking down, and I don't know, I woke up and saw him, but I was so tired, I went back to sleep. And then I woke up this morning."

"Someone bring the boy here." The King ordered.

Kaokon was found and bought to her chamber within the hour. By then, she had changed into fresh clothes, and was sitting on her futon, surrounded by the sorcerers and miracle men, still questioning her. The King stood silently by the wall, waiting for the knight to show up.

"You called for me your highness?" Spoke Kao nervously to the King, as he entered the room and bowed.

He had not noticed the Princess, who could not be seen because of all the people standing around her.

"My daughter has awakened." The King informed him.

"I am very pleased to hear this." Said Kao, looking around and trying to see where she was.

"But of course, as she informs me, you already know this."

"Oh." Kao looked fearful for a second.

"She tells me that last night you were by her side watching her. Is this true?"

"Very much sir." Kao admitted, bowing his head.

"And may I ask why, Kaokon?"

"I had wanted to see her one last time, before I was executed."

"And you said something to her, didn't you?" Said one of the miracle men, walking up to them.

"I—" Kao didn't know how to respond.

"Do not you know? For every curse there is a cure. Sometimes it's something materialistic, like certain healing plants and herbs, and sometimes its words or actions."

Kao felt extremely uneasy now. "I may have said something's to her while she was unconscious, but no spells or incantations I ensure you."

"No, no spells, what I meant was, simple words. Anything you said could have broken the curse."

"Wait, did you say the curse is broken?" Kao eye's widened. "She's free?"

"She's free." The King confirmed.

"And you think, it's because of something _I_ said?"

"Yes." Answered the miracle man. "By saying her name, you caused her to fall into deep sleep. Saying her name, conveying intimacy in it, was the first step to breaking the curse."

"And she claims she heard your voice just before she woke up last night."

Kao thought about the things he had said to her. The last thing he said. He had confessed his love, is what he had done.

"I…what I said is kind of…private." Kao told the miracle man.

"No need, I already know what you said." Said one of the sorcerers who had been standing in front of the sitting Princess, leaving her side and walking over to them.

Now Kao could see the Princess, and he couldn't describe the way he felt. She was free of her curse, and he'd be beheaded the next day.

"You do?" He said, ripping his eyes off his friend.

"Yes of course, it's all quite simple. For your sake however, I'll leave you to tell the Princess what you said. I think it better if we give you your privacy."

The King place a firm hand on Kao's shoulder and spoke, "Because you have cured my daughter from her curse, I suppose this deed of honour has cancelled out your breaking of the law, and therefore, you are spared from being beheaded."

Turning to the others in the room, the King continued. "I thank all of you for your assistance, my good people. You will all be paid immensely for your help, but I now would ask if all of you would depart this room. I wish to speak to these young people privately."

The four miracle men and three sorcerers all left the chamber, and the King was left alone with his daughter and knight.

"It seems my daughter," he began, looking at her as she got up from her futon, "that true love has been able to conquer this curse. Destiny and fate have taken part in your life." He turned to Kao. "It seems you were destined for my daughter, and not even the curse could change that. You two were meant to fall in love, and now I suppose you are free to be. May I suggest you go out for a walk and, well, discuss some things?"

The Princess and knight looked at him and nodded, both of them feeling tremendously embarrassed and awkward, and unable to look at each other at the moment.

"Great, well, get to it then." The King said, exiting the room and laughing at their sudden shyness.

They stood there for a few moments saying nothing.

And then, "I've always known Kao."

"Known what?" He asked softly, looking to her for the first time since her father left.

"How you felt about me. I knew, I could see it, I could feel it."

"Could you?" He said, with a sinking feeling. It wasn't enough that everyone knew about it and made fun of him, now it looked like she too knew about it all along.

"Yeah, I guess everyone knew." She answered, sensing his thoughts. "But what no one knew was that I too loved you."

"You…did?"

"Did you not hear what my father just said? Despite the curse, I have always had feelings for you Kao."

"But, you knew I felt the same way, and never said anything?"

"Let's go for a walk." She suggested.

And so they did, without any ladies-in-waiting, for once. They soon reached the garden and the Princess went on to explain why she said nothing.

"I did not want to hurt you Kao. I was afraid that if I told you I loved you, then I would end up being unfaithful every time I saw someone with an evil heart."

"I would have endured the pain, Princess, if it meant we could be together."

The Princess couldn't help but laugh. "This all seems so strange. I can't believe you know how I feel, that you know that I know how you feel. I can't believe it's all over, that we can actually be together now."

He smiled. "Unless you tire from me, and then I'm afraid you'll chuck me for some extravagant prince."

"Never. You are my dearest friend, and now I suppose, my dearest."

"Yes, and your father gave his consent, which I never thought I would get. So, if you are willing to seal what he calls _our destiny_, I suppose we should marry."

The Princess grinned teasingly. "Then you can call me _Midori_ and not be put to death for it."

"Midori, I love you." He smirked.

They stood facing each other underneath the willow tree, both thinking about one thing, as Stardust butterflies flew all around welcoming their princess back.

Leaning his face down to kiss her, Kao did just that.

-The End-

_

* * *

__Author Note: _

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, the story was short, but I hope it pleased.

_The lady, _

_Lady of the Stardust Butterflies_

* * *


End file.
